Jonah's Teacher
by deadman12311
Summary: Knowing how to survive in a violent world is challenging especially if your only a kid. So you look for a teacher that knows that world well. If he's good you survive, if not well you get the picture. Rated: M for Violence, Language, Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** This is my first story, I plan to update it weekly. Welcome to ideas or thoughts that would help or improve the story and make it interesting for you and me. Had this idea for a while but never really letters to the page till now, enjoy.  
_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto or Jormungand._

 _ **Chapter 1: How It Started  
**_

A dark nightly hill with the only illumination coming from the moon, rests two small tents enough for two people, but currently one wasn't inside his tent. He standing near them burnt out fire waiting for his student to wake-up. He was 27-year-old with shoulder length blond hair pulled into a small ponytail with a tan complexion due to being in the sun for days at a time. Being the standing at a height of five-foot and ten-inches for his age, he had an athletic build due to his "job". Strange whisker like birth marks adorn his cheeks with a scar going across the whiskers on the left side his face, blue eyes with also strange silted eyes giving him a fox like appearance. He was wearing generic pair of dark brown cargo pants and black pair of boots, his upper body only showing a black jacket with brown fur around the hood, the collar hung loose only showing a faint outline of a cord for a necklace and his dark green shirt. On his shoulder had was a Remington 700 for "hunting" and a Beretta M9 strapped to his leg for his "personal defense."

Currently he was in a country in western Asia, he was here due to his job. He and his student Johnathan Mar or Jonah, were sent from Headquarters to provide reinforcement to the military base that was in this area. There was an oil field that has been disputed over for some time now which only brings trouble. Currently are lone figure sighs heavily knowing this is going to be a problem. Having experienced this once time before and nearly costing him his life due to one persons greed. He stops his recollection of the past when he heard a zipper being pulled down from the second tent. Turning around he sees his student which he viewed as a younger brother but he wouldn't let Jonah know that. If he were to die with Jonah knowing, he honestly thinks Jonah would snap. Looking at Jonah he was a child that lost his innocence long ago. Being still a kid he was short but had lighter athletic build compared to his teacher. Having natural white hair with dark skin, reddish eyes, and small scar diagonally under his left eye gives him a unique appearance, many times women call him cute much to Jonah's annoyance. His clothes were simple black hoodie over a white shirt and black cargo shorts, on his feet were strap-on sandals. One of his weapons was a combat knife given to him by his teacher, the other was a AK-47 simple of enough gun that even a child can use and maintain.

"Naruto are we going soon," Jonah asked his teacher.

"Yes Jonah we'll leave in five minutes, also we'll leave the tents here in case things go sour during the job. If anything happens we will meet here before planning what to do next" are now named figure.

"Understood" was all that was said. After the five minutes were up both started their trek through the forest. They wouldn't reach the base until another four hours but by then it would be morning. Having stopped half way to recharge their batteries they continued. Stumbling on a road fifteen minutes before they reach their destination, both choose that being seen on their approach was better then surprising them and being shoot in a misunderstanding. Once a viewing distance of the compound Naruto waved his hand twice to get one of the guard patrols attention. One patrol did see this and the patrol leader sent one of his grunts to get the commander. Ten minutes passed, now there was two patrols and commander standing at the gate to greet are teacher and student duo. "Halt state your business" was said in a commanding tone.

"Me and my companion are here because of your request for reinforcements," was all Naruto said while noticing the suspicious look he got from the man.

"Very well, show me your conformation letter before we continue this." Wanting proof Naruto nods his head slowly reaching into his jacket. When doing so the guards raised their rifles as thinking a gun was going to be pulled out, but a quick instruction from the commander to stand down they relaxed. When reaching in his coat Naruto grabbed a brown envelope and took it out for the world to see, one guard slowly approached and took the envelope and walked back to the commander. As the guard took the envelope back to the commander Naruto was internally think what was going on. _"Something not right, even for a military base there's to many guard patrols around and most of these soldiers seem jumpy, no agitated. Only reason I can think of now is someone rattled the cage."_

As the commander finished reading the letter he nods in which tells him men to stand down, then looks Naruto in the eyes before speaking, "Sorry Mr. Uzumaki for the hostility we have shown but we have caught a journalist a few days ago by a mine field and have been on high alert since then. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you your quarters for the time being." So they did, stepping into the compound they followed the commander. When nearing the living quarters Naruto and Jonah noticed a pair of small eyes looking at them but more toward Jonah. Curious on why there were other was another child a civilian at that was at the base Naruto questioned the commander.

"Commander why is it that I see a civilian kid following us?"

"It is because I've taken them in, even if my sub-commander doesn't approve." Nodding accepting the answer to his question he turns to Jonah.

"Jonah go and socialize with the orphans once the commander shown us are quarters here. You need to be around people your own age more, I'll handle the meeting with the commander and sub-commander alone after this." Jonah looked at surprised at Naruto. Normally he would follow Naruto to the meeting then quite outside, so taking the chance Naruto's given him he only nobs and continues walking.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ _Sorry guy. It took longer this time around to write the chapter. I'll bring more goodies in the next one, so enjoy this one for now._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto or Jormungand._

 ** _Chapter 2: The Meeting_**

On arriving to their sleeping quarters which only consisted of two cots, a tall footlocker and trunk, Naruto and Jonah were each preparing for their meetings, one more joyous than the other. Jonah removed his weapons and placed them into the footlocker not needing them to go meet the base's orphans. Except for Naruto he only removed his hunting rifle from his shoulder to put away, keeping his pistol on him for safety. Naruto turned to Jonah who was waiting to be dismiss, "What's the matter, I said before you can go after the commander has shown us are room." Then faster than Naruto can say another word Jonah was out the door leaving only a blinking Naruto in the room. _"Ok, I know my tor… I mean training was tough but it wasn't that bad was it. Not enough to make him run the first moment I give some free time."_ Thinking back to when he first meet Jonah, he guessed how they meet was a little messed up.

 _Flashback_

Their meeting was not fated or destined, it was a matter of circumstance. Currently Naruto was resting in a small village in a different Western Asia Country. He had just completed a job, a 'simple' assassination mission where he had to kill a certain delegate in Party A pushing for broader restrictions. That included anything entering or leaving the country, among of which would be people, food, water, electronics, and weapons. This pissed off the other delegation, Party B, that was losing political standing. Party B needed a swift solution in dealing with the delegate in Party A, so Party B sent a third party to send an assassination request to the agency Naruto worked for, Konoha Co. The problem now was the delegate that Naruto had killed, had brothers in very high military standing, so after killing delegate he only had so much time to the out of the county and back to HQ before it rained hell on him.

This leads to the village that Naruto was currently in, this village with no real name had few real buildings and the residents lived in shanty homes. One of the real buildings that resided in the area was a bar/restaurant only containing a few wooden tables, chairs, and bar stools. Naruto was having a crappy day and his mind is in a shit storm about the current situation. _"Fuck! Simple job they said. Hey Naruto, I got something easy for you even you can't screw up, they said. How was I supposed to know he had brothers in the high in the military?! I swear if I make it out of this, I'm clocking Sasuke in the face."_ "Barkeep another round and leave the bottle" which Naruto said aloud with a large amount of angry in his voice. The bartender obeyed with great fear in the man sitting at his bar, having a hunting rifle on his back, a pistol on his hip, and what appeared to be a sheathed knife strapped on his left bicep. Being a small village the only ones that really had guns were thugs, bandits, or the occasional terrorist groups. So when Naruto first entered the village people were wary of him, with the barkeeper about to leave Naruto decided to try and calm him by starting conversation, "Barkeep you can stop being afraid now I'm only passing-through, I'll be gone before sundown."

Naruto can visibly see the man release a breath he was holding before he responded, "So your plan on traveling to the border then."

"Yes, this village is the closest to the border and my destination," finished saying before serving himself a drink and then downed it, enjoying the burning sensation of the intoxicating substance, "but it's strange that this village is in the shape that it's in, considering being by the border."

In wanting to fill his curiosity the bartender told him why, not knowing that it was the worst news Naruto can possible hear, "Well that is because there is an Air Base south-west from here, about 50 Kilometers (Around 30 miles) from here. They sometimes run drills toward the north that regularly scare people coming this direction." Having said that he looks back at Naruto now sporting a dazed look before slamming his head on the counter.

" _Fuck. My. Life. I'm only two fucking days away from the border and now I hear this shit! Fuck punching Sasuke in the he's getting a bullet in the."_ Before continuing he was interrupted by the Barkeep.

"Sir. Sir, are you alright." Obviously scared by having a man he was having a conversation with suddenly bang his head on the bar counter. Naruto only gave him a wave of his hand, completely and utterly frustrated on his current situation. Believing he was ok the man turned to his next guest being family and covered in dirt walked through the door, "Marhabaan bialaibn (Hello son), how was your day." The only reply he got from his son was an OK before heading behind the counter and through a door. This only cause Naruto to chuckle at the "affection" his son showed his father. Soon after the door being closed a feminine scream can be heard inside the next room that got both males attention.

"Johnathan Mar what are you doing coming into this house covered dirt!"

" . . . . . ."

"Answer me Jonathan," and again no reply.

"Where are you going with that hoodie?" Questioned in a concerned voice that appeared to have gotten closer the next room the two men were in. Then the same door that the child went through was opened again and a reply from said kid at the same time, "Out." Jonah took a moment to look at his father and then Naruto before proceeding out of the door, leaving his father to sigh again and Naruto to chuckle before placing a few bills on the counter and leaving himself. Naruto still needed a place to sleep because he was going to travel all night once sunset comes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was smart, it would have been foolish to have tried finding a place to sleep in the village. Him going that bar was a big enough risk due to being an outsider. He was lucky to have escape the city his target was in unseen, so any individual(s) tiring to look for him won't know that to look for. What didn't help Naruto was a National announcement to the people of the country to be vigilant of outsiders. His tanned complexion aided in blending in but with his blond hair people would know he was a foreigner. So we find Naruto currently in a swallow cave near the western outsides of the village with a creak nearing the south.

Sitting with one leg bent and the other stretched out and his arms behind him for support he thinks about his short time he spent inside the village and something didn't sit right with him. Most of the people inside of the town wasn't surprised by a strange individual walking around with guns strapped on him. Like it was a common thing, but the only problem was the only other individuals that would walk armed are terrorist groups. If the village was or has affiliated with one of these groups than would be a problem. Meaning that the military wouldn't think twice about destroying the area to get two birds with one stone. When Naruto came to this conclusion he decided it was best to leave immediately, but stopped because he was distracted when he noticed the same shade of white hair he seen before at the bar.

He was by the creek and appeared to have be just sitting with his knees to his chest. He didn't look like he was doing anything just waiting and looking at the clouds. A peaceful sight for anyone to come across him in his daze, but both Naruto's and Jonah's focus was destroyed the sound of roaring coming far from the distance. Naruto looks at over to the direction the sound is coming from and see's two silhouettes of two fighter jets, F-15 Eagles, and both carrying plenty of bombs to level the area they hit.

To Naruto it looked odd because they were not going toward the area the bartender specified, they looked like they were going toward the direction of the town. Naruto decided to go inside the cave cursing that he's missed his chance to leave and completely forgetting the white haired kid he saw before. It wasn't long from when he saw the planes to when he heard explosions in the distance, his guess was the brothers of his target thought he would try to stop and rest there before moving on to the border. With the situation outside Naruto stayed inside of the cave for the rest of the night, deciding to see what's left of the town in the morning, and go goes another sleepless night with explosions in the background, was something Naruto was very use to.

The next morning, His view of the village when he got out was unsurprised. Waking up and then seeing what happened to the village didn't surprise him one bit. His guess was the majority if not all of the population of the village was exterminated, few survivors if any. The shanty part of village was gone, only the materials used for the homes on the floor, dismembered and burned remains of its occupants, and craters. The area that contained the few real building had the roofs and one side of the walls gone exposing the interior to the elements. Walking around the village Naruto has yet to find any survivors and didn't think they were any. So on a whim he started to walk to the bar he first went to when he first arrived.

When arriving to the exterior of the bar he found a boy with familiar looking white hair. He was on his back sparled out like he was thrown. Naruto immediately russed to his side to check on him only to find him surprisingly alive. The only injury was a deep cut horizontally under his left eye that was bleeding slowly. Resting the boy down he went to check the inside of the bar which appeared to be where the bomb detonated. Coming up to the nonexistent front door, burn marks surrounded the frame where it use to be with signs of cause leading inside. What laid beyond was the remains of a man that once was the bartender and a female which was his wife. They were both seriously burned from head to toe on one side of their bodies face down. The area of where the counter was, is gone with a crater filling its space. Deciding that there was nothing left here Naruto returns outside and to where he left the kid and takes him back to the cave he slept in and wait for him to wake-up, it was going to be the kid's worst day of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until two hours later that Naruto noticed the kid start to stir. He was preparing some lunch he was cooking on a fire. Naruto wasn't sure if it was his body telling him it was time to get up or the smell of food, so in order to get the kid up he yell at him to get up, "Hey kid it time to get up." Naruto watched as the kid slowly got into a seated position from where he laid, also noticing how he was wary of him. Once he was up the kid reached for his face to notice a pain and a bandage under his left eye, and once he touched his wound Naruto sees that he remembers what has happened with eye's wide in looking for it not to be real. So he asks the question in an angry yet confused voice.

"Where are they?!"

Naruto looks at the kid one moment before releasing a sigh before answering, "Look, kid. I'll be blunt with you, they're dead. I found you unconscious in-front of the building you were about to go into." Not believing what he was hearing the kid held his head with both hands and cried silent tears. Naruto was understood why the kid was like this but he was getting annoyed rapidly because of the fact he's has to stay longer than expected in this village than he would liked and now had to decide on what to do with the kid. So he decided to take a gamble, slowly he unstrapped his knife from his bicep and slowly draws the knife out of its sheathe. Once drawn he feels the handle before spinning the knife to where the blade was in his hand and then with a swift motion of his hand the knife is sent flying. The blade now dug into the earth rests beside Jonah who was scared on what was going to happen. That is went Naruto spoke in an authoritative voice, "Kid honestly you have two choices. One is to take that knife beside you and slit your own throat, or two take that knife and put it back in its sheath you be my student, from then on you'll be my student and I'll teach you how to survive in this world." Having said that he throws the sheath toward Jonah who lets it fall to the floor beside him also.

Naruto wasn't trying to be cruel, no. He wanted to see if this kid had enough will to overcome this tragedy in his life and grow stronger. So when he saw Jonah picked up the knife he was watching ever so closely to see what his choice was, and to his interest that Jonah puts the knife back into its sheath giving Naruto a blank emotion less looks. "Looks like you choose the hard road and that's brave. As a reward you hang onto the knife as a gift and symbol of you being my student. Now can I know your name kid?"

Little annoyed about the kid comment he only says his name, "Johnathan Mar."

"Very well Jonah let's eat and then we'll leave. You got a lot of work ahead of you."

 _End Flashback_

After the union, the two got along really well into more brother/brother relationship after a bit of traveling, even if neither admits it. The only time Jonah really got mad at Naruto was during his tort, I mean his training session which ranged from basic survival (surviving in the wild for a week with no help from Naruto and only his knife to use) to fire arms training (where they would target local bandits), the worst was awareness training where Naruto used 9mm military paintball training rounds to surprise Jonah whenever his guard was down and Jonah got hit a lot during those times. There was the one mistake the one time when Naruto was extremely sleepy where he accidently loaded a lead round with the paintball rounds and shot Jonah in the ass with it. This got a small chuckle in remembering, but soon remembers what he needs to go do.

 _"Enough reminiscing, I need to go to the meeting to figure out why this base needs reinforcements."_ He thought before stepping out of the room and heading toward the commander's office. _"If this is simple enough I'll let Jonah stay at the base as a vacation before I give him for advanced 'training' once we leave,"_ Naruto continued in his mind but with a slight devilish grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** OK the next chapter is up. It's been kind-of been slow coming up with these chapters due to me trying to build a past not told in the original works. But i guess that what makes this interesting. oh and a P.S. To my readers, I'll be staring school again soon so expect long waits, sorry. One thing I will say is am not going to give-up on the story if I can help it. OK thats it enjoy guys.  
_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Naruto or Jormungand_

 **Chapter 3: Separation**

Finding the commander's office was simple and uneventful. Naruto at the moment needed information about why he was sent here. He disliked how the military in this area ran the thing, compared to his time in Konoha Co., almost wishing he wasn't fired just because he took on a student without the company's consent. Any information regarding mission orders is kept from the soldiers until the mission was set. It was annoying because of not knowing, it could be a suicide mission for all they cared and the soldiers still have to go. It was a lot more different in the private sector than with this outfit, the higher-ups keep saying it is a matter of security. To try and prevent any spies from getting any information back to his boys for an ambush. Naruto was no doubt he would be sent on a mission the minute he steps into the commander's office.

This feeling of being sent straight on a mission was also why he had Jonah go play with the orphans. Had Jonah joined him to the commander's office he would have been sent too. Even as a kid Jonah was still classified as a soldier by the military. Both Naruto and Jonah being on the Alpine Unit helped as to the quality of missions they were received, but being in was they are reinforcements the commander or vice commander can issue any kind of mission to them. The issue now was what kind of mission was he going to be sent on. With Naruto's certain 'expertise' as a soldier means that someone needs to die, so when arriving at the commander's office he fully expected an assassination mission. What Naruto didn't expect was seeing a husky looking man having a conversation with a gentleman in a suit that didn't look like he knows how to shave. In needing to know where the commander was Naruto spoke to get the officer's attention, "Excuse me, but do you know where the base commander is."

The husky man only turns away from his companion to reply back to the blond with an annoyed look because his conversation was interrupted, "The commander got suddenly called away and so he is not here. I am the vice-commander and seeing as you are looking for the commander you must be Naruto Uzumaki, are 'reinforcements' or 'reinforcement' seeing as your lap dog isn't here."

"Student and a deadly one at that." Naruto corrects the vice-commander with a bit of bane in his voice.

"I'm sure," said the V.C. before turning serious, "but you are here to here to help fix an internal problem we're been having. As you have known we release mission details right before sending those soldier to go complete the mission. This is to prevent ambushes and mission failure, but lately, are squads are getting attacked more and more to wear it's more than just a coincidence. Your mission is to travel to an area West from here, there has been increasing actively there. We suspect the traitor(s) are meeting the enemy at a clearing near the river. Reports also say there are some structures in the area that can be possibly used for shelter if needed. If you spot any soldiers from the base in the area you are to kill them as soon you enter your cross-hairs. You may leave now to go retrieve your weapons and supplies before setting off."

"Is that All?" Questioned Naruto

"Yes. Now go I must get back to my previous conversation to finish a little business." In a voice with much glee and a smile 'Mr. Greed' himself would have wanted. Naruto in wanting to get away from the two individuals, especially the one in the suit, promptly leaves the room. Once outside, Naruto returns to the room given to them upon their arrival and retrieves his rifle from where he stored it before. Turning back to the door he was about to leave but something was still bothering on what going on. _'I know that a reporter was captured but that's the thing. Normally any reporters or journalist are to be killed when spotted so why was that man in with the V.C.'_ Contemplated troubled, something was wrong and this could become life threading. Know he's not supposed to grade a pen and paper and proceeded to write a note for Jonah.

Content with the contents of the note he places it under Jonah's pillow with only a small bit showing out from the bottom. Once done Naruto shifts his rifle to his back while grabbing the worn dark leather strap with a further worn leaf symbol, a little memento of his time in the private sector. Proceeding out of the room and off the base, a mission was still a mission so he had to continue through with it even with this extremely bad feeling he shouldn't go.

Compared to Naruto's day so far his student was enjoying himself more. Immediately after being released on Naruto's order, Jonah set out to look for the base orphans. When he did find them they were gathered around outside to the side of the hanger. They appeared to have been in a conversation as it looked like the leader of the group specking to the rest about Jonah's and Naruto's arrival. He decided to sneak up on them to hear the conversation better but gets distracted when he hears the words "strange but cute" and trips on a 2x4 that was laying on the ground. This causes embarrassment to be Jonah because of one he tripped in trying to listen to a conversation about himself and two being called cute. The one that said those words after noticing the individual that fell blushes ever so slightly at being caught saying such things.

Even with this first embarrassed filled and awkward meeting, Jonah and the base orphans got along extremely well especially with the leader of the orphans. After the first day of just talking Jonah managed to learn the names of all the orphans starting with the leader, Malka. She had fair skin with light hazel colored eyes and chin-length dark brown hair along with a gauze bandage on her left cheek and wore a short-sleeved brown colored dress which had a patch on the lower right front side and sandals. She was one of the two girls of the group and the oddest one to be at the base. The other girl's name was Eline, had similar clothing to Malka but was a tan color instead. Her eyes consisted of green color and she had light brown hair that reached a little above her shoulders. The two boys of the group were Maurice and Janot, and they both had dark brown eyes and hair. They both had more or less the same outfits of a t-shirt and shorts only with Maurice's shirt being black and not white, and a black beanie on his head. All of them were younger than Jonah with the order being: Jonah, Malka, Maurice, Janot, and Eline.

Spending time with the base orphans was enjoyable for Jonah and it consisted of varies conversations and games they have done that day. So when it came time to turn in for the night Jonah said his goodbyes before going to his temporary quarters that was lent to him and his teacher for their stay. In arriving at the room he notices that Naruto isn't here and sits on his bed to think of where he could be. In trying to get comfortable Jonah lay down and when he lays the back of his head on the pillow he hears a crinkling sound coming from it. Reach his hand under his pillow Jonah grabs a sheet of paper and notices it has his teacher's initials. Putting it in front of him he begins to read the letter.

 _Jonah, I will be gone for the duration of one week if not eleven days. You are to_

 _remain at the base until I return or if something serious happens at the base. Also, be_

 _careful around the Vice-Commander I don't trust him and another individual in a_

 _suit at the base. For now, do our morning routine every day and no slacking, you are_

 _on your own till I return so watch your surroundings._

 _N.U._

 _P.S. Burn this letter after reading it._

Once finished with reading the letter, Jonah burned it as told in the letter on an ashtray located inside the room. Even after he burned the letter, Jonah felt uneasy due to the fact of Naruto's warning of the men. Especially the man that was in the suit, how walks around a battlefield in a suit. Jonah remembers a reporter or something was captured but even if it was the same man why would a reporter go running around a minefield in a suit. He decided to put those thoughts to the back of his mind it was late and Jonah was sleepy. So without wasting any more time he slips into the covers and rests his head letting sleep take him easily because of not sleeping in a normal bed in a while.

The next few days after waking up Jonah did as told by the letter but discreetly inside of the room. Couldn't have anyone see him and question why he was doing what he was doing. The 'routine' Naruto mentioned consisted of several sets of various push-ups, squats, running in place due to not being able to do it outside the room, and finally a range of stretches to help with muscle recovery and flexibility. Once done, Jonah would then sharpen his blade then test it on a sheet of paper, when that was done he would proceed to clean his gun. Jonah remembers when first receiving his rifle he didn't want to do it every day since he cleaned it the day before. Naruto would scold Jonah because of that and talk about the weapon was a she and you were in a marriage with her. His words were, _"You take good care of her she'll take good care of you."_

So most of the time when he finally finishes his cleaning it's ten o'clock in the morning. Jonah would then go search the base for the orphans to play and hangout, this would continue till 11:30 and then Jonah would scavenge for food to give to the others. These routines continued for Jonah for about a week until Jonah was ordered by a soldier to go to a room located close to the hanger. He wasn't with the orphans at the time so Jonah just rushes to the location to get this over with but when arriving he sees the orphans and a different soldier with a folder that had the letters K. I. A. stamped in red.


End file.
